memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Department of Temporal Investigations
The Department of Temporal Investigations was a department within the Federation government, tasked with ensuring that time travel events which occurred under Federation jurisdiction were handled within guidelines established to prevent contamination of the timeline. History As of 2373, James T. Kirk had the biggest file on record in the Department, with seventeen recorded temporal violations. In 2373, two investigators from the Department, Dulmur and Lucsly, arrived on station Deep Space 9, to debrief Benjamin Sisko on a recent time travel incident, wherein Klingon spy Arne Darvin utilized the Orb of Time to take the back to the year 2268 in an attempt to assassinate Captain Kirk. To prevent him from succeeding, Sisko and several members of his senior staff infiltrated both the and Deep Space Station K-7, posing as crew members or visitors in order to thwart Darvin. After the interview, Dulmur intimated to Sisko that he did not believe that the actions of his crew while in the past constituted a major violation of regulations regarding time travel. Lucsly, on the other hand, hedged, stating they'd have to review the incident first. ( ) DTI personnel * Dulmur * Lucsly Appendices See also * Temporal Integrity Commission Background information The names of the two DTI agents who interview Sisko about the incident with Darvin, Dulmur and Lucsly, are meant to be anagrams of Mulder and Scully from The X-Files, although "Dulmur" is spelled with two "U"s while "Mulder" is spelled with an "E". (The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations) In , Pocket Books began publishing Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations, a novel series in which Temporal Investigations takes a central role. The first novel was Watching the Clock, which ties up the loose ends of the Temporal Cold War and the second novel Forgotten History features the origins of the department in Kirk's era, analyzing the department's perspective on his time-travel escapades and how the Federation developed its understanding of how time travel could affect history, culminating in a meeting between Dulmer and Kirk due to a dimensional rift caused by an experiment in Kirk's era linking the two eras. The Collectors, an eBook, was released in , followed by Time Lock in . A third e-novella, Shield of the Gods, was released in . In the novel A Pocket Full of Lies, it is revealed that, following the events of the Year of Hell, the Krenim of the new timeline have established a variation of the Department of Temporal Investigations known as the Krenim Temporal Defense Agency. However, in contrast to the DTI's goal to preserve the current history, the Agency's goal appears to be to use time travel to subtly ensure Krenim supremacy in the present timeline. As a result of this goal, they altered a timeline where their past enemies, the Rilnar and the Zahl, lived on a peaceful near-utopian planet, in favor of a timeline where the two were engaged in a protracted and pointless conflict on the same planet, because the peaceful timeline restricted Krenim expansion. The department features in the Star Trek Online novel, The Needs of the Many. External link * de:Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen Category:Law enforcement agencies Category:Federation agencies Category:Time travel